


Had a Bad Day

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Descriptions of Punishments, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck have been in a D/s relationship for several years. Dom!Puck, sub!Kurt</p>
<p>Kurt's nemesis has made his day very difficult and gotten him in trouble with his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry for using that song title . Written while listening to “Pleasure Principle” by Lesbians on Ecstasy if that makes it any better.

Kurt had a bad day. It was that damn cat, who Kurt was fairly sure Puck loved more than him. What’s worse, Puck had named her Kurt. Yeah, that’s right, her. He didn’t even get called Kurt. He got called pet or baby or (when puck was in a bad mood) slut. Puck had taken his name and given it to a cat, a girl cat!

A girl cat who was right now trying to climb the curtains.

“Kurt! Kurt, get down here right now!”

She ignored him as usual.

Sighing, Kurt (the human one) shoved the stuffing back into the couch cushion and then turned it around so the rip couldn’t be seen until he had enough time to mend it. It was only 15 min until Puck got home and the house had to look immaculate or his ass was going to pay the price.

Then he stomped over to the curtains and pulled the cat down, bringing down the entire curtain rod with her and creating a long gash in the fabric of one. Puck’s pretty little pet seriously considered having a good, long cry.

Kurt (the feline one) ran under the couch and hid there.

A key turned in the door lock.

That’s the way Puck found them, his cat hiding under the couch and his pretty pet disintangling himself from the collapsed curtains. It was obvious that the feline monstrosity, as his pet liked to call her when he thought Puck couldn’t hear him, was at fault. Of course, if Puck acknowledged that, it would take all his fun away.

“Kitten? Kurt?” he called out to her. “Kurt, what did he do to you? Why are you hiding? Did you yell at her?”

“I …” his pet sputtered. “She did this!” He gestured to the curtains lying on the ground.

“You act like she did it on purpose. She’s just being a cat. You did yell at her, didn’t you?”

Pet knew better than to be dishonest. Puck always knew when he was lying. “Yes, I yelled,” he mumbled.

“And you know better than to raise your voice to her.” Kneeling down, Puck coaxed, “Kurt, Kurt-honey, come out. Daddy’s here.” The white ball of fur slinked and slank into his arms, waving her fluffy tail in the air. “Aww, that’s my girl. Want some dinner? Go set out her dinner.”

“Yes, sir.” He scuffed his feet on the carpet just a bit – but only a bit, not enough to get him into trouble – as he went into the kitchen. Puck followed him carrying the evil fuzzbutt of death. As soon as he had her bowl of food into its dish and out on the counter, she attacked it.

“What are we having for dinner? I don’t see anything cooking.”

“I…” Pet stuttered to a stop. He hadn’t been able to start dinner because he’d been chasing after the kitty of doom all day. And he knew that wasn’t an acceptable excuse. “I’ll get something started right away.”

“Were you not feeling well?” Puck put the back of his hand to his pretty’s forehead and his pet reveled in it, loving to be touched. It never failed to awe Puck how much pleasure his pretty pet took in a simple touch.

“No, I … I spent a lot of time chasing after Kurt today.” Kurt cringed, having to call that blasted cat by his own name.

“Aww, Kurtie, did you cause trouble?” Puck asked her, scratching her ears. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” He smiled to himself. He knew just how much trouble the cat could cause. It probably was that bad.

“I’ll get something started right away, Sir.”

His pet sure knew he was in trouble if he was throwing around words like sir and master. Puck decided to make it even worse. “I’m hungry now. I’ll order a pizza. I’m disappointed in you.”

“Yes, Master.”

“You go get changed. I want to see you in those pretty pink, denim cut-offs we got you this weekend. And do something about those curtains.”

“Yes, Master.” Pet scurried away.

“We got him on the run, don’t we Princess?” Puck asked his cat, scratching her ears some more as she ate.

His pet was the absolute model of a good submissive all during dinner. By the time Puck emerged from the kitchen, carrying a well-fed feline, the curtains had been reattached to the wall and clipped together with several clothespins. He chuckled to himself, thinking about what those clothespins were usually used for. He settled himself and the cat on the couch and his pretty pet promptly appeared to hand him the remote.

“May I get you a beer, Sir?”

“Please, and a bowl of water for Kurt.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Puck pulled a twenty dollar bill out and stuck it in his pet’s waistband. “To pay for the pizza when it gets here.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Pet went to get his beer and a bowl of water and then wait on the pizza. At least he wasn’t being made into a coffee table tonight. Whenever Puck did that since the little fur ball arrived, she would do something to make him lose his balance like stick her tail in his face or jump on his back and dig in her claws. Although, pet smiled to himself, the one time she did that, Puck had spent the rest of the evening caring for him.

After he delivered the beer and water, he retreated to the kitchen to scrub any remaining dishes and wait for the pizza to arrive.

That blasted cat, she ruined everything. Instead of having a nice, romantic dinner with Puck, now he was in trouble.

When the pizza finally arrived, he served up a plate for his Master with three pieces on it and returned to the living room, surprised to find the furry doomy terror of doom missing.

“Sir, uh, if I may ask … umm, where’s Kurt?”

“I put her in the bathroom over there, the one you cat proofed. I thought we could talk. Where’s your pizza? Or were you thinking I would feed you one of these?”

“No, Sir, I wouldn’t presume. I … I mean, if you –“

“Go get yourself a piece of pizza.”

Running back to the kitchen, pet got himself exactly one piece of pizza. Returning, he sat at Puck’s feet.

“Don’t ever assume that you can’t eat. I don’t use that as a punishment. I never have and I never will.” Puck sounded angry, so his pet nodded quickly. “It’s all right, pet.” He ran his fingers through his pretty’s hair. “I know you. You read things all the time, but I’m not all those other masters you read about online. I’m your master.”

“Yes, Master.”

Puck smiled. “You want all this drama and … what do you call it?”

“Agnst.”

“Right, but I’m not that. I’m the master that will take care of you. You know that right?”

“Yes, Puck.”

“Even if I’m going to punish you for the curtains.”

“But –“

“It doesn’t have to be your fault.” Puck smirked. “I just like to punish you.”

His pet shivered in expectation. 

“Are you finished eating? If you are, then come up here. Leave your shorts on the floor.” 

Puck didn’t have any rules about his pet not sitting on the furniture. In fact if Puck wasn’t there, Kurt generally did and took a great deal of pleasure in kicking the cat off them (but Puck didn’t have to know that). However when he was home, Kurt liked to sit at his feet. 

What he liked even better was to be wrapped in Puck’s arms. Who could resist that? 

Putting both of their plates carefully to the side, where they wouldn’t be stepped on, pet slipped gracefully onto the couch, sitting cuddled close against his master. There was some silly sit-com on. He didn’t care really. 

This didn’t feel like a punishment. 

Puck’s hand slipped down between his pet’s legs, slowly stroking along his length. Pet was hard and panting within just a few breaths. Puck’s fingers stilled. His pet calmed. The fingers started again. And so it repeated for hours. Three if his pet was counting correctly, assuming they were all half-hour shows. 

It was definitely a punishment, as one he would gladly die of. 

“That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Puck cooed in his ear. “Do you think you deserve to come?”

“Please, oh please let me.” 

“I don’t know. You did yell at Kurt.” 

“Please, oh please.” He arched up into Puck’s hand, trying to get more friction. 

“I love watching you beg. So pretty.” And this time Puck didn’t stop his hand. He kept stroking until his pet couldn’t hold back anymore. “That’s it, baby. Come for me.” Arching his back, pet did, making a mess across his master chest and thighs. “That’s my pretty boy.” He waited patiently for his boy’s breathing to even out again. “Now, go get ready for bed.” He leaned close and appropriated himself a kiss. “Don’t forget to stretch and lube.” 

“Yes, Puck.” 

Kurt raced off to the bedroom to get ready for a long night.


End file.
